


Black Sins

by Carol_13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_13/pseuds/Carol_13
Summary: An illegal network of prostitution, drugs, and abuse are protected by the law in Seoul and in other places.EXO is part of this.After a girl is found dead Chanyeol must keep the new police officer as far away from the truth as possible.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Original Character(s), Park Chanyeol/Original Character(s)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT - THIS FANFICTION HAPPENS IN THE SAME UNIVERSE OF MY OTHER FANFIC WITH SEHUN (RED SINS) BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO READ THE TWO TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY. YOU CAN ONLY READ THIS IF YOU WANT, OR YOU CAN READ JUST RED SINS IF YOU WANT. (OR YOU CAN READ BOTH)
> 
> \- This story is no based on real-life events.
> 
> \- The main character from EXO in this story is Chanyeol.
> 
> \- English is not my first language so I'm sorry if I make mistakes.

I kept my gaze fixed at some detail on the table. The man sitting behind it stayed silent after our argument. I wasn't the one who would break the silence anytime soon. I didn't have to take any action because he did.

\- It's your chance Hye-Min. How can you think of rejecting this?

I sighed, thinking of a way to explain.

\- I don't have enough experience. Chief Joo-won should be responsible for this.

\- I don't want Joo-won. You won't have to do anything unusual. We already know that the girl committed suicide. Joo-won reported the case first, but I want you to complete the whole bureaucracy of the obvious investigation that the girl was probably depressed and decided to end her life.

\- She was from SM entertainment. - I replied with my serious face for the first time look in his eyes. It was his turn to sigh.

\- I should have known that was the reason - When I thought of interrupting to defend myself my supervisor Sung Hee continued, not letting a word out of my mouth.

\- It's been months since that anonymous piece of paper. It was probably someone playing with you. Take this chance that I'm giving you. - His look gave me sincerity. I just nodded my head.

Sung Hee was relatively new as a supervisor. He arrived just two weeks after I completed my training at Seoul's main police base. I have been transferred here since then. I know that he is right and that this is the first time that I will conduct investigations into a real case. It wouldn't be training.

But the words of that note clumsily hidden in my purse were hard to get out of my mind.

"SM Entertainment enslaves people.

I am one of them

Please help us"


	2. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have other fanfic in the same universe of this one but with Sehun being the main character. But you don't have to read both to understand the story...

Chanyeol

My steps were quick the moment I passed one of the main doors on the second floor of the SM building. In fact, I was already running, I passed some familiar faces and barely spoke any decent greetings. I'm sure they already know that I'm late - again.

The problem is that this time even I was not forgiving myself. I felt my heartbeat get faster as I thought about how things can change in just one night.

As soon as I turned the hall I saw Sehun leaving Dak-Kwan's main room. It was difficult to analyze the look in his face at that moment. I knew he wouldn't say anything so when I approached him I just hugged him. He immediately returned the hug.

\- I'm sorry, I ... I can't believe it. We saw her yesterday - I said, slowly letting go of the hug. Sehun sighed and I realized that he was trying to find words for the situation. I understood what he felt. It's that feeling of not being able to do anything to change what happened.l

\- We know why she did this - Sehun replied looking down. He was stating this and he was not entirely wrong. We were to blame for all this.

I decided not to answer, to keep silent maybe it would be better.

When I started to open the door, Sehun stopped me.

\- Dak-Kwan is wanting to talk to everyone about what happened, to find the same answer for everyone. The police will come at any time to question some people.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. I know that Choi Minah was found dead early in the morning. The police seemed to be a little late in this interrogation. I can already imagine why. I approached Sehun speaking more quietly

\- Joo-won delayed everything? - It was the only explanation for the police to show up at the SM hours after they found Choi Minah.

\- No, Joo-won is no longer in the case. I don't know what happened inside the police, but something went wrong. Earlier today he confirmed that he was taking care of everything, but in the middle of the morning Dak-Kwan received a call, someone new was assigned to the investigation.

I looked at Sehun with raised eyebrows trying to fit things in my mind. Before I could ask, he answered my next question.

\- No, that person is not part of the system - Sehun replied whispering.

\- Should we be concerned?

\- Dak-Kwan said he needs to meet this new investigator first and then prepare a plan for what to do.

\- Maybe even not being in the case Joo-won can help. - I replied thinking that not being on the case was just a detail for Joo-won. He had broken far worse rules before. I realized that when I mentioned the name Joo-won, Sehun changed his expression. He seemed to want to control what he felt. Later I will talk to him.

Sehun followed the opposite direction up the stairs to the next floor, and I entered my boss's office. The moment I was inside I realized that I forgot to knock and started cursing myself inside.

\- I'm sorry. - It was the first thing I said as soon as I entered. I don't know if I was apologizing for going in without knocking or if I was apologizing for being late.

Dak-Kwan got up from the table he was on and placed his cell phone on it. He was about to make a call when I arrived.

His look told me he wasn't happy, maybe it was the whole situation or maybe I was the problem.

Getting up from his chair, he made his way to the door. I didn't dare look back, but I heard when he locked the door and then I realized that my delay would not be easily tolerated.

As soon as I turned around, I felt the first punch hit my face. I stumbled backward from the force he hit me until my back hit the chair.

\- What is one of the most important rules in this company? - He asked approaching me slowly, waiting for an answer.

\- Do not be late. - I replied holding my face on the side he had hit.

\- But you keep being late. Do you know what happened today? That bitch, Choi Minah was found dead because she decided to kill herself. Do you have any idea how much money I lost because of this? To top it off when I need to talk to everyone, Chanyeol is home sleeping. - Dak-Kwan spoke a little loudly as he walked around the room just so that at the end of his "speech" he stopped in front of me again giving one more punch, this time on the other side of my face. I took everything in silence. It wasn't the first time that I received this type of punishment.

\- You can never do anything right. Never. You are useless. - I kept my head down while I was on the floor. I wouldn't get up, I would only do that if Dak-Kwan told me that I could. The last time he hit me and I tried to get up without his permission I got twice as many kicks soon after.

\- Get up. Now - He spoke slowly. And I stood up quickly, feeling my face burn. My eye would probably be marked. He did this because he knew we were not going to release any albums or have any media responsibilities.

My face could be marked or purple from the punches. Nobody in the media or our fans would see to speculate something. And here at SM, anyone who asked I can give any excuse that they will easily believe.

\- From now on I don't want any mistakes Chanyeol - He held me by my shirt forcing me to face him. I tried to open my eyes even though my right eye is hurting a lot.

\- We have to decid... - His speech was interrupted with a knock on the door. He was always careful and locked the door when he had to teach someone a lesson. He would never risk anyone opening the door while he beat up any of the boys or abused a girl who did not follow the rules of the club or who didn't behave well with a client.

\- This is Officer Hye-Min. Are you there, Mr. Dak-Kwan? We need to talk.

\- Must be kidding. - Dak-Kwan swore under his breath and I knew he was outraged and may be surprised that a woman was the police officer who was there to talk to him. Dak-Kwan hated women.

He released me and fixed the chair, gesturing for me to sit, and that's exactly what I did. I put my hand on my face again. It was hurting a lot.

Dak-Kwan unlocked the door and I could hear footsteps entering the place. The police weren't alone. I didn't dare turn my face to greet someone.

\- I'm talking to the young ones individually. Choi Minah's death took us completely by surprise. This certainly affects the emotional state of teenagers. - Dak-Kwan replied smiling. I didn't need to turn around to know that the smile he had was convincing.

\- Okay, but we need to talk. In private - The woman replied and I knew she was talking about me. At the same moment, I got up from the chair and turned to leave, still with my head down to try to hide my face because I didn't know what state he was in.

\- Wait. Chanyeol, right? You knew the girl, didn't you? We can talk to you later too - She interrupted me stopping in front of me. I lifted my face just in agreement without making a sound. She looked at me closely, studying me.

\- I'll wait outside - I replied passing her. When I was about to open the door I heard she speaking to me again.

\- I think you better put ice on your face first.

I turned around and realized that she didn't take her eyes off Dak-Kwan while saying this. I didn't answer anything.

I left as quickly as I could and went straight to the bathroom.

As soon as I looked in the mirror I saw that my right eye around it was a very red color that would surely turn purple later on. Something is saying to me that the police officer realized exactly what was going on.

\- No mistakes Chanyeol. No more mistakes. - I said to myself while staring at my own face in the mirror.


End file.
